


Satélites

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Eclipse, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Imprinting, Loneliness, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa”. A veces, las cosas son como deben ser y la Luna gira alrededor de la Tierra, la Tierra alrededor del Sol... y a veces no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satélites

La partida de Jacob Black dejó un desgarro, una herida abierta en el resto de la manada. Embry y Quil se encontraban invadidos por la tristeza, Jared y los más chicos, por la decepción y Paul se sentía irritado, mientras que Seth estaba desolado ante la pérdida de su héroe. ¿Y Sam? Sam lo comprendía o al menos podía intentarlo, y lo sobrellevaba como mejor podía, al igual que Billy.

Leah era la única que se sentía furiosa.

Furiosa porque Jacob tenía la opción de hacer su salida lo más dramática posible, sabiendo que adonde quiera que fuera inspiraría lástima y comprensión. Estaba furiosa porque si Jacob se quejaba y se lamentaba, si ardía en odio hacia aquel que le apartaba de quien amaba, todo el mundo lo aceptaría como algo natural. ¿Cómo no sentir odio, cuando estaba tan justificado siendo como era el rival el peor de sus enemigos, alguien por quien ninguno de ellos sentiría lástima jamás?

Se sentía furiosa porque Jacob podía darse el lujo de ser infantil, de abandonar a su familia, su manada y sus obligaciones como si tal cosa, ninguna atadura arrastrándolo hacia atrás como grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas. Podía dejarse caer en la desesperación, olvidarse del mundo, convertirse en el ser más egoísta del planeta... y estaría bien. Siempre estaría bien.

Leah se sentía furiosa porque sus historias eran tan parecidas que era una estocada a su alma cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que escuchaba sus pensamientos sobre _ella_ , su pena un doloroso recuerdo de la suya propia, de su debilidad.

Por eso lo había espoleado tanto ese día en el acantilado. Ella sabía cómo se sentía él: el desgarro, la furia, la tristeza, la autocompasión, todo mezclado y ardiendo dentro del pecho, como ácido corroyéndole las entrañas. Leah lo sabía, porque así se había sentido ella, traicionada y triste pero por sobre todas las cosas perdida, porque el astro alrededor del cual casi toda su vida parecía haber girado ahora se había desplazado, dejándola a ella dando vueltas en una órbita vacía. Ella sabía lo mucho que escocían las miradas de lástima, las palmaditas en la espalda, las huecas palabras de consuelo, por no hablar del sentimiento de culpa en aquellos ojos que alguna vez la habían mirado con amor.

En su momento, la furia ante la injusticia de su situación fue lo que la salvó. La salvó de la depresión, de hundirse lenta e inexorablemente en la autocompasión. La furia le permitió alzar la barbilla y caminar con la frente en alto aunque con cada uno de sus pasos pisoteara su alma, le permitió levantarse cada mañana aunque su mundo ya no tuviera un sol alrededor del cual girar.

No podía odiar a Emily por más que quisiera, con su sonrisa dulce y su infinita paciencia. Lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo. La ira le ardía en las venas pero no podía volcarla sobre su prima, su mejor amiga, su hermana. Sabía, aún en lo más profundo de su dolor, que Emily nunca quiso hacerle daño, que se hubiera cortado una mano para ahorrarle el sufrimiento. No, no podía odiar a Emily.

Podría haber intentado odiar a Sam, pero habría sido absurdo. La Luna no podía chocar contra la Tierra, la Tierra no podía alejarse del Sol, y ella no podría haberse enojado con Sam aunque lo hubiera querido.

Y no podía enfadarse porque estuvieran juntos, no cuando veía el lazo que los unía, el amor que brillaba en sus ojos. No cuando recordaba la desolación de Sam aquellas semanas en las que Emily estuvo en el hospital o la forma en que ella lo había perdonado y reconfortado. Menos podía enfadarse sabiendo lo que sabía ahora Leah, sabiendo cómo se habían producido las cicatrices que cortaban el rostro de Emily y todo el dolor que habían acarreado.

Ni siquiera podía enojarse con el fenómeno de la imprimación en sí, porque ahora veía que Sam y Emily, por más dolor que le produjera saberlo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella algunas veces se había preguntado, después de conocer la verdad, si ella hubiera podido perdonar a Sam de haber estado en el lugar de Emily, si hubiera podido sobreponerse al espanto de conocer su secreto, de haber visto el lado oscuro de su naturaleza. Leah miró su reflejo en el agua y obtuvo su respuesta: no, no hubiera podido. No hubiera podido superarlo, ni hubiera podido aceptar que él tuviera una vida paralela que nunca la incluiría del todo, que siempre le estaría vedada por no compartir sus genes, su destino.

No podía enojarse ni con Emily ni con Sam, ni siquiera con el lazo que los unía. Entonces encauzó su ira y su veneno contra su propio destino, su herencia, que le arrebató al hombre que siempre había amado y la vida de su padre, que marcaría por siempre su futuro y el de su familia. Se enfureció con su propia naturaleza, con el deber que le habían forzado a cargar, con la nueva familia que debía aceptar pero por sobre todas las cosas, se enfureció ante la lástima ajena y el papel de víctima que sus seres queridos le obligaban a representar.

Se dedicó a destruir esa imagen de mártir que los demás le habían construido. Estaba harta de ser la “pobre Leah”, con su corazón roto y sus esperanzas truncadas, la fuente de compasión de todo el mundo. A los cotillas mal intencionados probablemente les hubiera encantado que se descargara con Sam y Emily, pero a ella nunca le gustó darle el gusto a nadie y menos aún iba a hacerlo ahora, así que en cambio descargó su furia con el resto del universo. Se construyó una máscara de frialdad y cinismo y cuando ni siquiera su propia mente le proporcionó ya alguna intimidad, se fabricó una coraza de sentimientos mezquinos y pensamientos hirientes, para que nadie pudiera descubrir el corazón sangrando dentro.

Decidió que prefería el odio a la compasión y se esforzó por conseguirlo pero al fin y al cabo sólo logró lastimarse a sí misma, porque la culpa y la lástima seguían impregnando cada uno de los pensamientos de Sam, cada una de las palabras de Emily. La mataba lentamente, pero decirlo en voz alta sólo le proporcionaría más compasión, más veneno para su alma maltrecha. Leah sabía lo que hería la lástima, la autocompasión, y por eso trató de ayudar a Jacob del único modo en que podía: haciendo que se enfureciera. Si se enojaba, si la ira le ganaba a la depresión, tal vez podría recuperarse un poco, seguir adelante a pesar del dolor.

No sabía porqué le interesaba tanto ayudar a Jacob. Tal vez era una forma retorcida de agradecerle que se hubiera quebrado la mitad de los huesos para salvarle la vida, tal vez porque el instinto le dictaminaba proteger al resto de la manada a pesar de todo, tal vez porque veía su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos negros del muchacho. Leah no estaba segura de sus motivos, sólo sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

Lo azuzó lo mejor que pudo, conocedora como era de sus puntos débiles. En realidad, ni siquiera le caía mal Bella Swan. No tenía nada en contra de la chica a excepción de su mal gusto (y Leah no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de repugnancia al pensarlo), pero tenía que golpear donde más dolía para obtener una respuesta de Jacob, quien parecía un muerto en vida y tal vez lo fuera. Tenía que devolver la chispa a sus ojos, la pasión a su rostro, aunque fuera el fuego de la ira, aunque su furia se abatiese contra ella.

Y lo hizo, lo hizo a conciencia y Jacob despertó y contraatacó, y ella no lo había previsto. Cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus insultos e insinuaciones era un aguijón clavándose bajo su piel, gotas de ácido corroyendo su armadura de indiferencia y cinismo hasta dejar su alma en carne viva.

Se marchó de allí a toda velocidad porque no podía responder de sus actos, y jamás se lo perdonaría si lastimaba a un miembro de su manada – su familia – o peor aún, si se largaba a llorar. Corrió y corrió, pero la distancia no fue suficiente para amortiguar el dolor de Jacob al partir, y tuvo que convertirse en humana para que los otros no pudieran conocer sus emociones. La furia la invadió. ¿Qué era, después de todo, una estúpida invitación en papel de seda cuando Leah tenía un maldito vestido de dama de honor burlándose de ella cada vez que abría la puerta de su placard? ¿Qué le daba derecho a Jacob Black a dárselas de mártir cuando ella veía la causa de su dolor todos los días a la cara, sin posibilidad de escape? ¿Por qué tenía él la elección de huir cuando ella debía ocuparse de su madre, su hermano y su casa, por no hablar de las obligaciones y deberes del destino que le había sido impuesto?

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, la furia invadió a Leah porque las palabras de Jacob le revelaron cuán vulnerable era aún, qué tan lejos se encontraba de recuperarse su corazón sangrante, su alma en carne viva. Ella creía que había dejado lo peor atrás mas no era así, y Jacob le había descorrido el velo de los ojos. Su dolor aún estaba allí, ardiendo como el primer día, su herida aún sangraba y todo el cinismo y la crueldad del mundo no podrían sanarla.

Caminó y caminó, siempre en su forma humana, rumiando su furia y su veneno, golpeando los árboles cuando lo consideraba necesario, gritando hasta quedarse afónica en la profundidad del bosque. Caminó hasta que sus pensamientos se cansaron de atacarse entre ellos, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a quedarse secos, hasta que el nudo en su garganta se aflojó y le permitió respirar de nuevo. Caminó hasta que sintió que dejaba su pesada armadura atrás, que la máscara de forzada indiferencia se astillaba contra el suelo cuando los grilletes del resentimiento y el cinismo liberaron sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Caminó hasta que su mente se vació de recuerdos, de sentimientos, hasta que sus pies se cansaron de deambular en círculos y la llevaron de vuelta a casa.

Allí, sentado en los escalones del porche con su rostro aniñado ensombrecido por la pena, estaba Seth. El corazón se le encogió al verlo, pero no pudo enojarse con Jacob esta vez porque él era ahora su hermano también, tanto como el chico larguirucho que solía cortarle los cabellos a sus muñecas y la acusaba con mamá cuando se escapaba para verse con Sam. Seth siempre sería su hermano pequeño, pero ahora había ganado otros ocho hermanos y se sentía igualmente responsable por todos ellos.

\- ¿Es posible, entonces? ¿Quedarse imprimado con alguien que no te corresponde?

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Jared estaba parado frente a Seth, una expresión sombría en su rostro. Leah se acercó para escuchar la respuesta del joven sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia.

\- No, no creo que sea posible. Mira, Seth, sé que es difícil de entender, pero lo de Jacob no es lo mismo que lo de Sam y Emily o lo mío con Kim. No es una imprimación, es...

 _Amor_ , pensó Leah. _Sólo es amor_. Y en otra época, en otro mundo habría sido suficiente, mas no en la vida de leyenda que les había tocado vivir. Pero esta vez Leah no sintió amargura al pensarlo, sólo un poco de resignación. Sólo podías luchar contra la fuerza de la marea hasta que te cansabas de nadar y entonces debías dejar que la corriente te arrastrara a la orilla y esperar lo mejor. Algunos lo habrían llamado rendirse, pero Leah creía que más bien se trataba de superarlo y seguir adelante.

\- Volverá, Seth.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al verla y Jared le dirigió una mirada de cautela y recelo, pero ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa cansada cuando fue a sentarse junto a su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Seth, la ansiedad evidente en la voz, y ella le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

\- Porque eventualmente tendrá que superar su dolor y lo que siente por Bella. Porque tarde o temprano tendrá que dejarlo ir.

No, el dolor no desaparecía de la noche a la mañana, la herida no sanaba sólo porque uno lo deseara. Pero un día descubrías que no podías seguir girando en una órbita vacía como un satélite sin dirección, que no podías seguir hiriendo a quienes te rodeaban sólo porque no podías recuperarte. Un día simplemente te encontrabas dejando a un lado tu propio sufrimiento para consolar a aquellos a quienes más querías, dejando atrás el resentimiento y la furia.

Leah esperaba que para Jacob fuera más fácil de lo que había sido para ella. Que no tuviera que refugiarse en la ira y el rencor para sobreponerse al dolor. Que fuera más fuerte, más sensato. Y mientras apretaba a Seth contra su pecho, tratando de aliviar un poco su herida, Leah deseó que, donde fuere que se encontrase, Jacob tuviera la suerte que ella no había conocido.


End file.
